1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to a children's stepstool with automatic electronic message mechanism.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 70,856 issued to C. C. Park relates to a design for a bench or similar article. The design consisted primarily of a rectangular shaped board in the horizontal plane abutted and held up by two vertical supports. The purpose of the design was to convey the appearance of an animal, for example a cat, by applying a face shape to one end of the rectangular board and a tail shape to the other end. The vertical supports were shaped to convey the appearance of animal legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 111,968 issued to F. B. Holmes, Jr. relates to a design for a child's step up stool. The design consisted primarily of a rectangular shaped board in the horizontal plane secured by two end supports shaped and marked into the profiles of a rabbit.
U.S. Pat. No. 170,471 issued to A. L. Meagher relates to the design of a convertible chair and step stool unit. The design consisted primarily of a rectangular shaped seating board and a rectangular shaped back board. The seating board was held up in the near horizontal plane by two end supports shaped into squirrel bodies. The backboard was supported by two end supports shaped into squirrel tails which were rotatably connected to the two end supports shaped as squirrels. The squirrel tail end supports pivoted or rotated allowing the backboard to be in a near vertical position for a chair configuration and a near horizontal position for a step stool configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 193,241 issued to R. Goldman and L. Goldman relates to a design for a convertible step stool. The design consisted primarily of a rectangular shaped seating board held up by two end supports shaped and or marked to appear as rabbit head profiles. These rabbit head profiles had rotatably connected large rabbit ears. The large rabbit ears supported a second rectangular shaped board. In the step stool configuration the rabbit ear supports were pivoted in the near horizontal position. In the chair configuration the large rabbit ears were rotated in the near vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 206,711 issued to P. R. Raiford relates to a design for a hassock which resembled the head, tail, legs and shell of a tortoise.
U.S. Pat. No. 268,148 issued to M. Appel et at. relates to the design of a combination chair and stepstool. The design consisted primarily of a horizontal rectangular shaped section which functioned as the seat in a chair configuration and a foot step in a stool configuration. The other section was a rectangular shaped section which functioned as a back support in the near vertical position when the design was in the chair configuration. The other section pivoted to a horizontal position and functioned as a first step when the design was in the stepstool configuration.
The use of a children's stepstool with an automatic electronic message mechanism has not been taught by the prior art.